


Pale Envy

by StGfanfic



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StGfanfic/pseuds/StGfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haylen and the Sole Survivor have the same idea, but one is better at taking chances than the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Envy

**Author's Note:**

> VERY quick short-This was a fun little side project I wrote for Elise, a bright spot on my comment section of my original story :D My head took it and ran with it, I really hope you enjoy it! If I knew how to tag you somehow, I would! 
> 
> I also apologise, I imagine you to be a feisty little redhead who take charge in everything you do in life heh heh.

   "Let me know when you're ready for your next assignment, soldier." Danse's commanding voice could be heard from a side room, and Haylen pinched the bridge of her nose between thumb and forefinger, sighing. He was speaking to the new recruit, who had stumbled onto their site and helped take down the large pack of ferals who had been attacking her and her team. The feisty redhead looked otherworldly, and the young scribe had stared at her in awe. Elise, she remembered. Her name rolled off the tongue, and Haylen couldn't even recall her last name. She was quick on her feet, perfect rows of white teeth lining her smile that she would flash at the paladin. Haylen muttered under her breath and turned back to her terminal. She could hear laughing from the back room from the Sole Survivor of Vault 111, her girly giggle echoing through the police station they were currently stationed. She started typing furiously on her terminal, wanting to finish her report of her team and forget Elise was even there. The heavy footsteps thudded behind her, and she could feel Danse's breath on the back of her neck.   
  
   "I'm just finishing up my report, Paladin." He grunted in response, eyeing the terminal. He clomped away, as Elise skipped up next to Haylen.   
  
   "Danse told me to let you know when I was ready, and I think I cleared you guys out of everything that wasn't nailed down!" her sing-song voice rang out, and the scribe jumped in her seat.   
  
   " _Paladin_ Danse." She corrected the newest initiate. "I need you to go to Wicked Shipping Fleet Lockup and pick up a Haptic Drive." She shot a glance at Elise, her jaw twitching. Without a word, the redhead bounced away, calling her dog to come along as she made her way out of the heavy door leading to the Commonwealth. Haylen breathed a sigh of relief as quiet draped over the station again. She turned to look at Rhys, who slumbered on his sleeping bag. His face twisted in pain occasionally, Haylen couldn't help but feel remorse for him. She cared for the man, and hoped he would recover quickly. She felt a slight pang of sadness as she recalled their conversation from two months ago; she and the Knight had become close over their time of working together, and she had asked him if they were perhaps an item. She should have figured out Rhys' response before she even let the words pass her lips. The man bled Brotherhood, he wasn't interested in anything else, love life or otherwise. Since that day, she had kept her distance, unable to let Rhys know she had been quite hurt by his response. It was her job to stay focused, not to feel like a lovesick puppy over an unobtainable man. They seemed to be Haylen's weakness, and Danse was no different. She admired and respected the man, and he was easy on the eyes, even surrounded by his heavy Power Armor that made him loom over her in a way that made her heart flutter. She shook her head to clear the thoughts, turning back to her terminal to finish her report and catch some shut-eye.   
  
  
   After shutting down her terminal, she pushed away from the desk and shoved the chair back into place under the desk. She fell into the nearest sleeping bag, closing her eyes. _Please let Elise take her time so I can get an hour of sleep._ She turned on her side, facing the wall, hearing the hiss of Power Armor opening up and Danse stepping down. Haylen could imagine him without it, she had seen it enough. She let her mind wander, and in her mind's eye, he wore nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, hair wet from his shower. She imagined him stepping towards her, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from Rhys's line of sight and kissing her, his tongue exploring her mouth as she fused her body to his. Forgetting her weariness, she turned to her back, stealing a look at the room. It was quiet, she couldn't see the paladin anywhere but assumed he had retired for the evening. She allowed her hand to wander down her stomach to rest between her thighs. She didn't dare to breath for fear of alerting one of the men to her compromising position. Her hand slipped into her pants as she began to tease herself slowly, relishing in the feeling she had forgotten about for so long. She slipped a finger into her glistening heat, a sigh escaping her as she pulled it back out and began to stroke her nub softly, moving in circles. She could see the paladin, his hands roaming over her, undressing her and kissing the exposed flesh. She groaned at the thought, her finger circling faster. He dropped his towel to the ground and settled between her legs, pushing in as she inserted two fingers inside herself, pumping rhythmically as her breathing became labored. She imagined him kissing her deeply, his hands rough against her exposed breasts, as her own hand reached up to tug at a hardened nipple. She climaxed quickly, letting sleep finally take her, the waves slowly ebbed away into darkness.   
  
  
  
   "Scribe Haylen?" Elise's voice broke through her dreams, and she rolled over to stand, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The Vault Dweller stood in front of her, the haptic drive in her outstretched hand.   
  
   "Good work, and it's still in one piece." she muttered, disheartened. She almost wished the woman had messed up her mission so that the paladin would chew her out, but still happy that she hadn't because now they had a new piece of tech that would come in handy later. She glanced at the redhead, who was pulling her long locks into a messy bun and readjusting her blue Vault suit. The fabric clung to her frame, accentuating every curve and Haylen sucked in a breath. The woman already looked like she walked out of a pre-war advertisement, it simply didn't feel fair that she had such a curvy figure. If Haylen noticed it, the men probably already had as well. Her eyes narrowed and she cleared her throat.   
  
   "Are you ready for your next assignment?" Elise stopped her before she could continue.   
  
   "Actually, I was hoping to speak to Danse- _Paladin_ Danse, sorry- for a moment. Do you know where I could find him?" Haylen shrugged at her, turning the drive over in her hands. "I'll find him, thanks." With that, she was gone in a flash of blue, and the scribe settled back down into her bag for another hour of rest.   
  
  
  
   She awoke to hear hushed voices coming from the room across from where she slept. She climbed out of her sleeping bag and made her way closer. Rhys was still asleep, so she inched closer to the next room. She stole a peek into the room, and her blood boiled when she saw Elise's frame pushed against the paladin's. Danse's back against a wall, Elise was running her fingernails across his chest as he laid his head back, eyes closed as her fingers drifted lower with each stroke. Her hands rested on the bulge protruding from his fatigues, and his eyes shot open.   
  
   "Oh come on, Paladin. You can't tell me you're not enjoying the attention when you're sporting _this"_ she purred at him, his hips pushing involuntarily into her hand as she stroked him through the fabric. An audible groan escaped his throat, before he grabbed her wrists.   
  
   "I am your commanding officer...it wouldn't be right." He sucked in a breath as she unclasped his pants and let him fall free. She took him in her hand and pumped him a few times, her smile widening as he growled, before sliding her way down his body and resting on her knees. She slid her tongue up his length before taking him in her mouth, sucking as her hand continued to pump and twist. He tangled his hands in her hair, and Haylen turned away, her stomach turning. How dare this woman? She waltzes in, saves the day, and gets to do whatever she wants? The scribe's breath hitched, she strode away, kicking the table and cursing as she made her way up the stairs and out into the early dawn, hearing the scrambling behind her but choosing to ignore it.  
  
  
   The door opened within minutes, disrupting the peace Haylen sought. She didn't turn as Elise stepped closer, her hand resting on her shoulder. "Haylen..." she trailed off, her hand dropping when the young scribe didn't respond. They stood in silence, leaning over the railing together. Haylen's thoughts were screaming, and her face was twisted into a look of despair. Finally she snapped.   
  
   "How could you do that?"  
  
   "Do what?" the Initiate smiled innocently.   
  
   "How could you just come in here, claiming whatever you want?" Haylen seethed between clenched teeth. "We take you in, give you supplies, and you take it all with you, you just help yourself to my terminal, and you...you just take!" She threw her hands up, exasperated. The redhead thew her head back and laughed.   
  
   "I see what it is. You're mad because I claimed Danse, is that it? Do you really think he wanted you?" She giggled softer. "If you want something, you take it. You didn't take anything, so I did. If you wanted him so badly, all you had to do was make a move but scared little Haylen couldn't do that." Elise finished, as Haylen whirled around, smacking the Initiate in the face.   
  
   "Unlike you, I make sure the feeling is reciprocated! I don't just make moves like some little slut who comes in thinking the world belongs to her."   
  
   Elise grinned, rubbing her face where Haylen had made contact. "I don't think your precious paladin had any qualms about this little slut when I had his cock down my throa-" she was cut off as Haylen tackled her, knocking her off her feet. For a small woman, she was surprisingly strong, and she realised she had surprised the woman as she let out an audible oof as they both landed together. Elise struggled for a moment before finding her feet and pushing Haylen off her, kicking her in the face as she went. They both scrambled to stand, out of breath and red in the face. Haylen spat blood over the edge of the railing before pulling her laser rifle and shoving it into Elise's face.   
  
   "You ever touch me again, we're going to have a problem."   
  
   Elise chuckled and tucked away a strand of hair behind her ear and stretching her arms over her head.   
  
   "You don't have the balls, scribe. You can have him- after I finish with him." She pulled the door open, gesturing for Haylen to step inside with her. Haylen smoothed out the wrinkles in her Brotherhood jumpsuit before stepping inside and holding her head high. They stepped into the main room together, where Rhys was sitting up, staring at Haylen with a newfound wonder after seeing the red hand-print on Elise's face. Of course they heard the scuffle above, they weren't exactly quiet about it. Paladin Danse stood there quietly, his arms folded over his chest as he surveyed the two women hovering uncomfortably in the room. Haylen broke the silence, simply letting them know there was work to be done. Elise grinned and stalked off to go find her dog, and Danse touched Haylen's arm gently as she pushed past him. His eyes searched her face for a moment before she reached up, grabbing his shoulders, and pulling him down to meet her lips. It was brief, but it was the first move. She let her arms fall and made her way to the cells in the back, before hearing the hesitant footfalls of Danse behind her, his hands closing around her hips and she smiled to herself.  
  
Take what you want.


End file.
